


going for a swim

by WattStalf



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, THEY DO IT IN A LAKE, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To put it simply, Negan fucks Turtle in a lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	going for a swim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vizhi0n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizhi0n/gifts).



> For a friend of mine. Here is a fic about her OC, Turtle. Read her shit, she's super talented. And she wanted them to fuck in a lake, so whether it makes sense or not, that is what I delivered.  
> 

She'd said he was crazy for it, but he hadn't wanted to listen to her. What else was new? Even when he was being a complete idiot, Negan always liked to do his own thing, and when they came upon this damned lake, he was insistent that they swim. It was warm enough, he'd said, and he was honestly sweating his ass of, he'd said, and then when she replied that she didn't want to walk around in wet clothes for the rest of the day, he'd laughed in her face and asked her who'd said anything about clothes before he began peeling his own off.

And that was how Turtle found herself stark naked in a lake with Negan, wondering why the hell she'd let him talk her into this. When he got that grin of his on his face, it was hard not to go along with whatever he'd suggested, and it _had_ been pretty hot. Now she was freezing, trying to adjust to the temperature of the water, and the fact that he was splashing around her wasn't helping. Really, he could be such a child sometimes, but she was the one who had fallen in love with him, and so she really couldn't say that she minded.

“So, was this a fucking perfect idea or was this a fucking perfect idea?” he asked after a moment, looking so damn proud of himself. Turtle was finally adjusting to the water, and she had to admit that it was pretty nice.

Still, all she said was, “You tell me,” before splashing him back, and then they were having a full-on water fight, until she was shrieking and realized that maybe that wasn't the best idea. Holding up her hands in surrender, she was honestly a bit surprised that he took her seriously and stopped.

“Come on, this is getting out of hand,” she said. “Don't you think we should be a little more careful out here like this?”

“Oh, come on, baby, you know I can protect you,” he replied, smirking. “Or, what, you afraid someone's gonna catch you when you're not decent?” Her face reddened and he snickered. “'Course, I think you're way more fucking decent like this...”

“Oh, stop that,” she said, splashing him lightly.

“I thought we were done with that,” he said. “At least, I was. I've got you all alone out here, so I've got some way fucking better ideas for passing the time.” She knew what he meant just by the look in his eyes, but he pulled her up against him before she could say a word, and she felt the heat of his erection, pressing against her.

“Wanna fuck around in a lake, baby?” he asked.

Breathless, she nodded, suddenly wanting him very, very badly. That was how it always went, and it didn't matter how ridiculous he was, she never could resist him. “Yeah,” she said, leaning into him, “yeah, that sounds nice.”

His lips were on hers almost as soon as the words were out of her mouth, and she had only just begun to recover her breath before he took it away once again. Reaching down, he grabbed her legs, pulling them up around his waist as they bobbed in the water. She went along with everything he did as he created the most comfortable position, realizing just why he thought fucking in the lake would be such a good idea. Everything felt so smooth, every movement so easy, and when he broke the kiss, he gave her another smirk before pressing his cock up against her.

“Please,” she breathed, not even realizing that she was saying it until it was already out. Her face flushed even more than it already was, but he didn't even seem to notice, holding her steady as he eased himself inside of her, giving her a grin when she began to moan a bit louder than intended.

“Don't you think we should be a little more careful?” he teased, his voice low and causing her to shiver from arousal. “Cold? This'll warm you right the fuck up, you know.”

His grip on her shoulders tightened as he thrust into her, starting out slow, but it wasn't long before he was jerking his hips in a quick, frantic motion. Grunting and moaning, he rested his head against her shoulder and she could hear every little noise he made, every hitch in his breath, and she whimpered, clinging to him and rocking her hips in time with his, or as best as she could manage at the pace he was going.

“You like that?” he asked, not because he needed to, but because he loved to hear her say what he already knew was true. When she could only not in response, he hissed, “Fuck yeah, you do, you fucking love it.”

They were splashing now, just from how hard he was going at her, rough and fast and almost careless, but she did love it, she loved every second of it. She loved him, and as her moans turned to helpless cries, she knew that it had to be written all over her face in that moment. He had to be able to tell from looking at her, just how much she really did love him. Or maybe he couldn't, because he was too distracted and didn't give a damn about sentimental shit when he was that close.

But it was just as she was thinking that that he brought one hand up to rest on her face, and there was a brief flash of something like affection in his eyes. No matter how much time she spent with him, she would never be able to figure him out, or why he was the way he was. Her breath caught and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out too loudly as she was suddenly overwhelmed, and she came, trembling against him and struggling to catch her breath.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he hissed, pulling back from her so suddenly that she was grateful that she was floating in the water; otherwise, he would have dropped her completely. He was getting worse and worse at pulling out on time, and this time he only barely managed before it was too late, groaning as he was finished off. Panting, he bobbed in the water as he recovered, and the two of them were silent for a moment.

Finally, he looked up at her with a lazy grin, “Shit, baby, didn't mean to fucking drop you like that. You know it is.”

“I've got a pretty good idea,” she replied, rolling her eyes at him.

Negan sighed contentedly, drifting backwards to float on his back. “Today's been fucking great. Nothing to worry about, just me, and you, and whatever the fuck we wanna do.”

“You know we have stuff we're supposed to be doing, remember?” she asked.

“Yeah? And who's gonna fucking tell on me?” He snorted. “But I guess we have been out here for too long, huh? You ready to get out?”

The two of them made the short swim back to land, air drying for a moment before getting dressed. She had to admit, she felt more than a little exposed, but she was more concerned with how it hadn't bothered her up until now. A lot of things were changing, and she was getting to the point that, when she was with Negan, she forgot to worry about so much. Turtle wasn't sure what to make of that, or if it was a good or a bad thing.

But she was still sure of her feelings for him, at the very least, and she was sure that, as long as she was with him, things felt alright, better than they had been in a very long time. As the two of them got dressed, their clothes comfortably warm after sitting in the sun, she was glad that they'd come out here.

 


End file.
